With improvement of digital picture processing techniques and equipment manufacturing level, 3D display has become a great trend in display industry. Current 3D display generates three-dimension effect based on “parallax,” that is, makes both eyes of a user watch different pictures by using certain facilities or techniques; the left eye only watches the pictures for the left eye, the right eye only watches the pictures for the right eye, and the pictures for the left and right eyes are taken at two different view angles, respectively, with respect to an object and thus are called three-dimensional picture pairs. The brain of the watcher combines these two kinds of pictures watched by both eyes to generate 3D effect accordingly.
The manner of realizing 3D display effect through a pair of 3D spectacles requires the user to wear a pair of 3D spectacles, but this manner has a severe influence upon the user experience, confines the user's freedom, and meanwhile has a negative effect upon the user who is near-sighted or far-sighted. Thus, naked-eye 3D display has increasingly become one favorable selection for users. Naked-eye 3D display techniques can be divided into two kinds of mainstream technologies, that is, parallax barrier (also called slit grating) and lenticular lens grating technologies.
A parallax barrier technology presents different pictures for both eyes of a user by arranging a barrier having a series of slit gratings before a display screen. However, due to the existence of the barrier, a portion of the light emitted from the display screen is inevitably be shielded. This makes not only the light from the display unable to be fully utilized, causing energy loss, but also the light transmittance restricted so that a certain negative influence occurs upon the display effect. Therefore, the application ratio for the techniques of slit grating is not very high, although it appears relatively early.
A lenticular lens grating technology is to arrange lenticular lenses closely before a display screen (the lenticular lenses may be convex lenses or concave lenses). A portion of the sub-pixel cells on the display present left eye pictures, while another portion present right eye pictures. Due to refraction of the lenses on the lenticular lens grating, the light from the left eye pixel cells and right eye pixel cells is deflected in its travel direction after passing through the lenticular lens grating, so as to make the light from the left eye pixels enter a user's left eye, and the light from the right eye pixels enter the user's right eye.
In the lenticular lens gratings of the prior art, the lenticular lens grating as shown in FIG. 1 (a) is of a convex lens structure, where semilenticular lenses are arranged together in parallel and closely to deflect light; and the lenticular lens grating as shown in FIG. 1 (b) is of a concave lens structure, where concave lenticular lenses are arranged together in parallel and closely to deflect light. Due to deflection of light based on lens principle, the black matrix exists between respective sub-pixels cells of the color filter will be seen as deformed under the affection of the lenses, thus the deformed black matrix causes Moire (that is, interference stripes) in the pictures watched by a user, severely affecting the visual effect of pictures.